1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap fasteners for use with motorcycle and other crash helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous situations in which crash helmets are employed to protect the skull of a wearer. Crash helmets are very commonly used by motorcycle riders, but are also used in other situations where the risk of sudden impact to an individual's head is high. Different species of crash helmets are employed in certain sports, such as race car driving, football, roller skating and in other situations where an individual traveling at high speed is likely to be stopped abruptly. Crash helmets have saved countless lives where the skull of an individual would otherwise be crushed or the individual subjected to a severe head injury.
A crash helmet fits over the top of an individual's head and is secured thereto by means of a strap which passes from one side of the helmet to the other beneath the chin of the wearer. Helmet straps are typically formed of strips of heavy fabric which will not tear or separate from the helmet, even when subjected to extremely high impact.
Numerous different types of helmet strap fasteners have been devised, but certain design defects have persisted. Simple helmet strap fasteners are not able to sustain a sufficient impact to hold a helmet on the head of the wearer when subjected to severe stress. Conventional snap fasteners, velcro closures and wire clasps are simply unable to sustain the considerable impact to which motorcycle riders and others are sometimes subjected. As a consequence, simple, conventional helmet strap fasteners fail upon impact and the helmet is thus thrown from the head of the wearer.
More sturdy, but complex helmet strap fasteners are also deficient in a number of respects. While rugged, complex latching mechanisms have been designed which will withstand very significant impacts, such devices tend to be difficult to secure and release. Consequently, helmet wearers frequently neglect to secure strap fasteners of this type, due to the difficulty in manipulating the interengageable parts thereof. Furthermore, even when a helmet strap fastener of this type is utilized, severe injury can sometimes result due to an inability to release the helmet quickly following impact. As an example, highly combustible fuel may be thrown upon the surface of the helmet, and can even enter the helmet through the face and neck openings therein. In such a circumstance, it is absolutely necessary for the helmet strap fastener to be released in an instant so that the helmet can be taken off. However, conventional, complex helmet strap fasteners can be released only with considerable difficulty.